Stranger on the Streets
by iDreamcast
Summary: 26 year old Santana is walking down the streets of New York when she bumps into someone. When bumps into the person something over takes her something called "Love"
1. Chapter 1 Angel On The Streets

Summary: 25 year old Santana Lopez is walking down the streets of New York when she bumps into someone. When she does something comes over her something called "Love"

xXx

Chapter One

Santana Lopez is walking back from an audition for a musical since she back out of Funny Girl for her friend Rachel "The Dwarf" Berry. She was in a rush since she promised her boss at the Spotlight Diner she would work the "Graveyard" shift as Santana calls it. She looked down at her purse for a second, no, a _micro_second when someone bumps into her. "Hey! W-." I am so sorry I must have not seen you." The woman said grabbing Santana's belongings. Santana watched the girl grab her things; she was slightly shorter and darker than her with jet black hair which is obviously died with hazel highlight and she is wearing a white button-up long sleeve shirt, red and black belted pleated miniskirt, a plaid button-up vest and her shoes are cuff ankle boots. "Here you go." She says handing Santana her belongings. "T-thanks." She says putting her stuff in her purse and pushed it up on her shoulder. "Santana." Santana says putting out her hand. The girl looks out the outstretched hand and smiles grasping it. "It's nice to meet you Santana I'm Katherine but you can call me Katie." Hearing Katie say her name made Santana weep. She could feel her cheeks burn just thing about it. Katie pulls her hand away as she checks her watch. "Oh shit." She mumble to herself. "I'm sorry to leave but I have to go or I am going to be late." She starts walking backwards not wanting to break the gaze with Santana. Before she turns around to Santana and says. "Bye Santana." She says with a flirtatious wave and turns around. Santana smiles and looks at the ground trying to hide her blushing when she sees that Katie dropped her phone. "Katie!" She screams. But it's to late she's already halfway down the street.

xXx

A/N: I hoped you like the first chapter! I will try to up date more.


	2. Chapter 2 Audition

Chapter Two

xXx

Santana woke up with with something steaming up in her face. She groans and sits up to see a plate with steaming plate of bacon and eggs. "So you're finally up." Rachel says walking in and draws the curtain. "Berry not everyone is a morning person." Santana says rubbing her eyes. "Speaking of 'morning person' were you drinking last night?" "No." Santana says mouthful of bacon. "I thought you were because you've been talking about this beautiful girl you met on the streets and how you guys a-." "Yeah I must have been because I don't sound like that." She says forcing a laugh. "Okay, but eat up." She says walking out of Santana's room. "Why?" Santana says taking a sip of the tea Rachel made her. Rachel pops her head in and says. "Because you have an audition for Broadway musical." "Which one?" This time Rachel doesn't pop back in and says. "Dose it matter?"

xXx

Katie stood in the mirror giving herself a once over in the mirror to make sure she looked as decent as she could possibly be. She is wearing a Zip-up Corset Camisole, Checked Tied Shirt, Leather Hot Pant, and, Spiked-Heel Boots. All tied together with a Diamond-Chain Handbag. Today she was going to help dance rehearsal for a Broadway musical, it was either Grease or West Side Story. Once she thought she looked okay she walked over to her vest she wore yesterday and checked the pockets for her phone. _It's gone_. _It must of dropped when I met Santana._

_Santana._

Just saying her name sends chills done her spine. She closed her eyes and remembered everything about her. To her beautiful body down to her wonderful taste in fashion. _What if I see her today?_ _Maybe then I could get my phone back._ She nodded her head _She doesn't seem like a Broadway girl._ Katie sighed and grab her bag with her dance clothes in it and grabs her car keys and heads out.

xXx

Rachel and Santana walk into probably the biggest stage they've ever seen. "Alright." Starts a man on a stage with some weird pattern scarf around his neck. "Go sit with all of them I will back her with everyone else." Rachel says nudging Santana down the stairs. "Stop pushing!" She whisper yells. She tries silently to sneak up there put the clack of her heels gave her away. "A straggler eh?" The man on the stage says. "I like to make an entrance." She says putting her bag down next to her on an empty seat. "Oh well let me tell you on Broadway if you make an "entrance" like that they will give you part to your understudy." He says putting air quotes around the word 'entrance'. "As I was saying each and everyone of you may think you a star but guess what you aren't." "You must know how to dance like you've been doing it your whole life." "Sing like the first thing you did was sing a song." "But instead of me going on and on about it I will have my best friends dance and vocal instructor Ms. Katherine Smith." As the girl walks out everyone starts clapping except Santana. She can't help but blush when she thinks about her. She's like the walking definition of Sexy; everything about her just screamed it. "Alright everybody sit down." She says putting her bag down. "Now yesterday you guys were little kids all wide-eyed and innocent and probably thought you were gonna be a star the day your foot touched the pavement of New York but you found yourself living in a crappy shoe box apartment in the ghetto-est city here with Ikea furniture." A girl sitting in front of Santana started to cry. "But now you guys are playing with some big toys." She says walking across the stage. "There are what... 40 of you here." There were a couple of nods as she hummed in response. "That means the 50 percent or less are going to make through it." "Now before you try to amaze me let me show you a little bit of what I am looking for. Katie takes of her tied shirt showing her beautiful fitted camisole.

_((Katie))_

_What's wrong with me_

She then notices Santana watching her she the looks back her.

_Why do I feel Like This _

_I'm going crazy now._

Everything starts to pick up as back up dancer start coming out from the sides am meeting up in the middle with their assigned partners

_No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started_  
><em>Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it<em>  
><em>On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm going insane, yeah<em>

Katie then meets her partner as she sings the next verse

_It's a thief in the night to come and grab you_  
><em>It can creep up inside you and consume you<em>  
><em>A disease of the mind, it can control you<em>  
><em>It's too close for comfort<em>

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_  
><em>Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out you might just go under<em>  
><em>Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered<em>

_So if you must falter be wise_

Soon after that the song stops and everyone looks at each other with confused looks on their faces. "What you thought you were gonna get the whole thing?" She scoffs. "You're gonna have to earn that." She says winking towards Santana. The girl blushes as she clears her throat. "Now it's time for _you_ to amaze me.

xXx

"Okay next up is..." Katie trails of as she looks down when she does she does a light chuckle. "Santana Lopez." The Latina walks out onto the stage with a smile. "Hi I am Santana Lopez and I will be singing Demi Lovato's "All Night Long"

_I love the way you're talking_  
><em>I'm loving what you're doing boy<em>  
><em>I don't fall easy often<em>  
><em>I've never had a love like you before<em>  
><em>I like you, put your number, put your number on my phone, phone, phone<em>  
><em>You heard me wrestle, call me, call me when you're all alone<em>

_Don't make bets_  
><em>Come on with me, we stay up all night long<em>  
><em>I want you in, I want you bad<em>  
><em>Let's keep the party going all night long<em>  
><em>Let's keep the party going all night long<em>  
><em>All night long, all night long, all night long<em>

_I'm on another planet_  
><em>I made another universe<em>  
><em>You may not understand it<em>  
><em>Sooner or later baby you will learn<em>  
><em>I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone<em>  
><em>You heard me wrestle, call me, call me when you're all alone<em>

_Don't make bets_  
><em>Come on with me we stay up all night long<em>  
><em>I want you win, I want you bad<em>  
><em>Let's hit the party, going all night long<em>  
><em>Let's hit the party, going all night long<em>  
><em>All night long, all night long, all night long<em>

_We could party all night night_  
><em>Wanna spend a night, night<em>  
><em>Will you be my type by the end of the night, we could pillow fight<em>  
><em>Your missy's real nice, come closer, cause I don't bite<em>  
><em>You talking how I like, you play diddy I play white<em>  
><em>I'm so alone, no one is home<em>  
><em>I got your number on my telephone<em>  
><em>Wanna wanna wanna be your girl<em>  
><em>Wanna wanna wanna be my babe<em>  
><em>Boy we could hold handsit's the weekend don't make plans<em>

_Party's hot, when you're here_  
><em>At the club, we don't care<em>  
><em>We gon set it off, we gon set it off<em>

_Party's hot, when you're here_  
><em>At the club, we don't care<em>  
><em>We gon set it off, we gon set it off<em>

_Don't make bets_  
><em>Come on with me, we stay up all night long<em>  
><em>I want you in, I want you bad<em>  
><em>Let's keep the party going all night long<em>  
><em>Let's keep the party going all night long<em>  
><em>All night long, all night long, all night long<em>

"Thank you Santana." The man with the scarf says "That was amazing!"

xXx

After the last performance everyone sat back down in the audience. "Alright so we choose ten of you for and some of you get a special surprise."

"Alex."

"Joan"

"Brad"

"Tyler"

"Allison"

"Diane"

"Yasmine."

"Brazanay"

"And finally..."

xXx

_Songs Used_

_Disturbia~Rihanna_

_All Night Long~Demi Lovato_

**_Disclaimer~I do not own glee it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy_**


	3. Chapter 3 Can't Get You Out Of My Head

Chapter 3~ Can't Get You out of My Head

xXx

"And finally..."

The guys in the scarf and Katie both look at each other. "Santana." Everyone else groaned and as Santana cheered. "Ha!" She runs over and hugs both of them. But when she hugs Katie she instantly jumps back. "I-I am sorry." "Hm, you should be." The guy with the scarf says. Katie on the other hand Katie looked at her sympathetically and mouthed 'It's fine' after that Katie goes back to her usual self. "Now for the rest of you." She says circling the people that didn't get called. "You guys are all extra's." Some people high five as the other groan. "Hey!" "This is _nothing_ to be high-fiving about." "Do you think Rachel Berry got to play the role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl just by being extras." "No!" "She got the lead roles because she was ambitious." Santana looked back at Rachel who was blushing wildly. "She-she would dominate anyone who would stand in her way." She then walks to someone who was nodding her off. "Excuse sir?" She says pretending to be sweet. "What's your name." "S-Stanley." He says backing away from the dancer. "Well Stanley if you don't think I know what I am doing the you can get your ass out of here." He shakes his head. "Good now tomorrow I will meet all of you guys her six a.m." Everyone walks out as Katie grabs her back and takes a sip out of her water bottle. "Katie?" Santana says. She was the last person there other than Katie and Rachel. "Oh hi Santana you audition was great!" "Thanks." She does a half smile. "I...I...have your phone." She says taking out the phone. "Oh my gosh thanks!" Katie hugs Santana but quickly jumps back. "And just in case one of us ever loses our phone I put my number in there." "Thanks." "C-." "Santana are you ready to..." The girl trails off as she notices that Santana is not alone. "Hi I'm-." "No need for the intro I know who you are." "And the same goes for you." "Thanks Katie...you know for the compliments." Rachel says curling some hair behind her ear. "Well...those kids need something to motivate them." "And nothing compares to someone as awesome as the girl who went from high school to Broadway." "Well I have _another _dance class to teach." "Bye Rachel." "Bye Santana." She says with a flirtatious wave and smile. Santana could feel her knees buckle from Katie flirtatious movements. _It's that damn smile. _Santana thought. "Santana, Katie was totally flirting with you." "And I wouldn't be surprised if you were flirting with her too!" "Don't make me laugh Berry now come on I gotta take you to your stupid dress rehearsal." "Then what are you going to do." "Might call one my friends and see if they want to hang out." She says with a half smile

xXx

"Alright guys today we are going over hitting the beat on time." Katie says pounding her cane on the floor. "Excuse me." Said a voice from the door. "Is this 101 Dance." "Y-." Katie finally looks up into the mirror to see Santana. "Hello ...alright everyone this is Santana she is in the musical West Side Story." Everyone clapped as Santana waved. "Santana you can go in the back." "Alright now as I was saying we are going over hitting the beat on time." Santana looked around at the other dancer and they looked as if they could kill. Then she looked back at the dancer; she was talking to someone, but every once in a while she would look up at her and Santana would pretend to be stretching and not notice her staring. "Okay." She says the pounding her cane on the floor. "Everyone get with you partners." "And Santana your going to have to partner with me since one of my students is out." Santana blushes as she as she makes her way to the front of the room. Katie nods toward the group of people as Beyonce's End Of Time starts.

_((Katie))_

_Come take my hand_

Katie grabs Santana's hand as Santana dips Katie.

_I won't let you go  
>I'll be your friend<br>I will love you so deeply  
><em>

Santana brings Katie back up where there only a few centimeters away

_((Santana))_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night  
><em>

Katie then wraps her leg around Santana waist and Santana dips her again.

_((Both))_

_I will love you until the end of time_

Katie and Santana pull apart but dance next to each other.

_((Santana))_

_I will be your baby_  
><em>Promise not to let you go<em>

Santana then wraps her arm around Katie waist.

_((Katie))_

_Love you like crazy_  
><em>Say you'll never let me go [Repeat X4]<em>

_((Both))_

_Take you away from here_  
><em>There's nothing between us but space and time<em>  
><em>I'll be your own little star<em>  
><em>I'll be shining your world<em>  
><em>In your own little universe<em>  
><em>I'll be your girl<em>

_((Katie))_

_Come take my hand_

_I won't let you go_  
><em>I'll be your friend<em>  
><em>I will love you so deeply<em>

_((Katie))_

_Love you like crazy_  
><em>Say you'll never let me go [Repeat X4]<em>

_Baby, come on_  
><em>Get up on this<em>  
><em>Show me that you really want it<em>  
><em>I wanna be the only one to love you baby lets go<em>  
><em>Baby lets go, Santana:(Let's go)<em>

_((Santana))_

_I wanna provide_  
><em>This loving that you're giving<em>  
><em>I ain't frontin' on this love<em>  
><em>Can you you let me love you from your head to toe<em>  
><em>Baby lets go<em>

_((Katie))_

_Boy come to me_  
><em>Let me turn your rain into sun<em>  
><em>You don't have to worry<em>  
><em>I Promise I'll set your heart free<em>

_((Santana))_

_Let my love run to your soul_  
><em>You go<em>  
><em>I Go<em>  
><em>We Go<em>  
><em>That's all she wrote<em>

_((Both))_

_Say you'll_  
><em>Say say<em>  
><em>You'll Ne-Never [Repeat X3]<em>

_((Katie))_

_Can't you see me?_  
><em>I just wanna love you<em>  
><em>Cant you believe me<em>

_((Santana))_

_Can't you see me?_  
><em>I just wanna love you<em>  
><em>Cant you believe me<em>

_((Katie))_

_Come take my hand__  
><em>

_I won't let you go_  
><em>I'll be your friend<em>  
><em>I will love you so deeply<em>

_((Santana))_

_I will be the one to kiss you at night  
><em>

_((Both))_

_I will love you until the end of time._

Once Katie and Santana finished they were sweating and breathing heavily. Katie looked down at Santana's lips and Katie licked her lips. Katie then quickly pulls away. "Okay, now you guys were good." "Show choir good you need to be NYDA good maybe even better than that." "Now tomorrow we will be doing the tango." Everyone starts shuffles out of the room but Santana stays. "Hey San you did great in class today." "Thanks, you are a good teacher." "I try." She says sitting down and stretching. "Really I would like to see what it would be if you _didn't_ try." They both to laugh. "I-I was wondering you want to get a drink or-or some coffee." "Yeah that would be great!" "Well I gotta go bye Katie." "Bye San."

xXx

"So tell me about her." Santana's best friend Blaine Anderson says. "She's amazing she's even in my Dance 101 and the choreographer for the musical." "That's a coincidence." "And she's so beautiful and sweet." "Tana's gotta crush." "Oh shut B." She says punching him lightly on the arm. "And whenever I am dancing next to her or even next to her everything just stops and I feel like were the only people in the world." "I know how you feel I felt the same when I meet Kurt." Santana drifted he mind went to Katie; It was she couldn't get her out of her head.

Santana Lopez is falling for Katie Smith.

xXx

_Song(s) Used~ End Of Time; Beyonce_

**Disclaimer I don't own glee or any of the glee characters it all belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox**


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of Something New

Chapter 4

xXx

Katie was in her room giving herself the third look over when her phone buzzed.

_**Can't wait to see you~Santana x**_

Katie smiled as she text back

_Me too~Katie x_

Katie gave herself another once over in the mirror she was wearing; a checked boat-neck top, flared high waist shorts brown spiked-heel boots and a three strand necklace. Her hair was straight and had curls at the end. Once she thought she looked good she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out.

xXx

Santana stood in her room looking in the mirror giving herself the fifth once over in the mirror she's wearing; zip-up corset camisole spotted stretchy skirt and suede thigh-high boots. "Someone looks dressy." Says Santana's friend Kurt. "I am meeting a friend." "Is this friend a girl?" Santana doesn't answer. "Oh my gosh it is whats her name!" "Shut up Hummel." "Here name is Katherine but people call her Katie and I am meeting her for coffee." "Like a date?" He says with an eyebrow raised. "No...yes." "You should bring her over here, I would love to meet her." "Yeah that just _might_ happen." Santana says as she grabs her purse and starts to walk out. "Hummel Berry I'm leaving!" "Have fun!" Kurt says wiggling his eyebrows.

xXx

Santana walked into Starbucks and looked around to see if Katie was anywhere in sight. She found her sitting in the corner looking out the window. In Santana's opinion the sun made her skin glow more then it did when it didn't shine on her face. Once Katie saw Santana she got up and walked over to her. "Hey San." She says hugging her. "Hi." She says hugging back. "I got us a big cookie do you want a coffee." "I'll just have a hot chocolate." "Okay I'll go get it, you can go sit down." Santana makes her way to the back and sits across from where Katie's sitting. As if it was magic the second Santana sat down Katie came back with Santana's hot chocolate. "Yeah I know I came back quick they probably just took it out of the heater they have in the back." Santana chuckled as Katie sat down. "So what do you think about dance class?" Katie says taking a piece of the cookie. "Actually...I wanted to know more about you." "Me? Okay what do you want to know?" "Um you know just the basic stuff." "Okay well I went to school at Crawford County Day...and no I am not a preppy I actually didn't want to go there but I can't always get my way." "That's in Westervilie isn't it?" "Yeah." "I wasn't that far from you I went to McKinley." "Ah so you were the great New Directions." "Yeah I am." Santana says blushing a bit. "And I got a full scholarship to Julliard." "After I graduated I got a job teaching dance and vocal and every once and awhile I will help out with stuff like Broadway choreographing." "So what made you go to Crawford." Katie looks down at her hand and back up at Santana. She could see the hurt in Katie eyes when she asked that. "I...I uh, got taunted at school I was the _only_ out girl in my school." "And at first I denied it and I stayed in the closet and I got this kind of new attitude and I always had to tear other people down." "And then I became a sophomore and I thought it would be a good Idea to come out." She then bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling and then back down at Santana. "Boy I was wrong, I got called names and nobody talked to me eventually I just got of there and went to Crawford." Santana took her hand out from her lap and placed it over Katie's. "I know what you mean." "I-I got forced out of the closet by and campaign commercial." "Hm, now I am kinda like that I come off kinda mean I don't tear people down but I am just kinda mean." "Come on." Santana gets up and extends a hand for Katie to grasp. "What are you doing." "_Im_ taking you to meet a friend." Katie takes the extended hand as Santana pulls her up. "You know I think you'll make a great girlfriend one day." Katie says to Santana. "I think I already have." Santana says then kissing Katie on the check.

_xXx_

**Disclaimer; Still no /:**


	5. Chapter 5 Callbacks

A/N: I know the last chapter was short sorry. /: But anyways here is chapter 5.

xXx

Chapter 5

xXx

Since Starbucks wasn't that far from Santana's house Katie and Santana walked there. "You live in Brushwick." Katie says as they make there way towards the door. "Yeah not the most coolest place but..." "No it's good." Once they get up the stairs Santana opens the door. "I'm back guys." She says. Rachel and someone else both look up at Santana. "Hi Santana. Is this your friend Katie." "No." Rachel and Kurt both looked at each other with a shocked look. "But I tho-." "She's my _girl_friend." Santana says then holding up her hand which is gripped around Katie's. "Katie this is my friend Kurt." "Hi Katie Santana has told me so much about you." "The same goes for you Kurt and congrats on the engagement." "Oh. Thanks." "And Katie you've met Rachel." "It's nice to see you again." "You too!" "Hey we were just going to Callbacks if you want to join we were just waiting for Blaine and Rachel's boyfriend Finn." "What's the Callbacks?" Katie says looking at Santana "It's a Broadway themed bar. " "Yeah sure that would be great!"

xXx

"Katie this is Blaine, this is my girlfriend Katie." "Ah so your the great Katie, Santana has told me so much about you like how your beautiful and Sweet." Katie looks back at Santana who is blushing. "Now let's go get our seats." The five of them get a table next to the stage as someone comes up to the mic. "Hello and Welcome to Callbacks I am your Emcee Jordan and I have had a request from some by the name Katherine and she would like to sing a song for a special someone. "Hello I am Katie and this is actually a duet I wrote and I would like to sing it with my girlfriend Santana, so Santana would you like to come up here?" Santana walks up to the stage and grabs a mic. "You're crazy." Santana whispers so that only Katie can hear. "Yeah but your gonna love me for it." She says with a smile

_((Katie and Santana))_  
><em>Face to face and heart to heart<em>  
><em>We're so close yet so far apart.<em>  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>And look away<em>  
><em>That's just because I'm not okay.<em>

_((Katie))_  
><em>But I hold on<em>  
><em>((Both))<em>  
><em>I stay strong<em>  
><em>Wondering if we still belong.<em>

_((Both))_  
><em>(Chorus)<em>  
><em>Will we ever say the words we're feeling?<em>  
><em>Reach down underneath<em>  
><em>And tear down all the walls?<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending?<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending?<em>  
><em>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-a-always a-a-a-a-always be<em>  
><em>pretending?<em>

_((Both))_  
><em>How long do I fantasize<em>  
><em>Make believe that it's still alive?<em>  
><em>Imagine that I am good enough,<em>  
><em>And we can chose the ones we love.<em>

_((Santana))_  
><em>But I hold on<em>  
><em>((Both))<em>  
><em>I stay strong<em>  
><em>Wondering if we still belong.<em>

_((Both))_  
><em>(Chorus)<em>  
><em>Will we ever say the words we're feeling?<em>  
><em>Reach down underneath<em>  
><em>And tear down all the walls?<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending?<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending?<em>  
><em>Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always a-a-a-always be<em>  
><em>pretending?<em>

_((Both))_  
><em>Keeping secrets safe<em>  
><em>Every move we make.<em>  
><em>Seems like no ones letting go<em>  
><em>And it's such a shame<em>  
><em>(Santana: 'Cause)<em>

_((Santana))_  
><em>(Chorus)<em>  
><em>Will we ever say the words we're feeling?<em>  
><em>Reach down underneath<em>  
><em>And tear down all the walls?<em>  
><em>Will we ever have a happy ending?<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending?<em>  
><em>pretending?<em>

Everyone cheered and clapped as Santana and Katie still held the gaze until Katie looked back at the crowd and back at Santana and blushed. "Finn! Your here!" Katie heard Rachel say as she got off the stage. "Katie this is my boyfriend Finn Hudson-Hummel." "Hi I've heard so much about you Finn." "Yeah me too Rachel texted me the whole time I was on the plane here." "And I've also heard the you're dating Santana." "Yeah I am." She says grabbing Santana's hand. "Cool." He says with a half smile. "Finn!" Kurt says then hugging him. "Hey little brother." "I see you already met Katie." "Yeah I have." "We-we can go if you want to." "Yeah I...uh need to get my stuff out of my car so..." "Okay the let's go." Rachel Finn Blaine and Kurt make their way through the crowd Santana stared to follow but Katie quickly wrapped her arm around Katie's waist. "Kate what are you doing?" Santana said with a giggle. "I don't want to go back to Kurt and Rachel's...I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over?"

xXx

_Songs Used~ Pretending~Katie (Originally By Glee Cast)_

**Disclaimer- Nope /:**


	6. Chapter 6 Katie's House

A/N: Sorry about Chapter 5 I was busy this past weekend. Thanks for the views guys don't forget to review! Anyways...here is Chapter 6

xXx

The ride to Katie's house was silent; not like an awkward silence more like a _comfortable _silence. Eventually Katie grabbed her Iphone and scrolled through her favorites and found an Owl City song she liked. When the chorus came up Katie sang along with it.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
><em>That planet Earth turns slowly<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<em>  
><em>Awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause everything is never as it seems<em>

Santana laughed quietly at her girlfriend as she sang along with the song. "What so funny?" Katie says not taking her eyes off the road. "You." "What you didn't think I liked this kind of music?" "Yeah actually." "Ah there's a _lot _of things you don't know about me chica and I'd love to tell you everything." She says then grabbing the Latina's hand. Since they were at a red light Katie had enough time to give Santana a kiss on the cheek before the light turned green.

xXx

"So this is your house, huh?" Santana said as she took off her coat. "Yeah nothing extravagant." "Compared to the shoe box I live in this _is _extravagant." Katie laughed as she grabbed Santana's hand and led her through the house. "This...is my room." Santana walked in and looked around then her eye went towards a stuffed frog. Katie followed where her eyes where and quickly stuffed it under a pillow. "You didn't see that!" Santana smiles as she tilts her head to the side. "Aww...your just too cute!" Santana says as she sits on the bed and takes out the stuffed frog. "Dose it have a name?" Katie sits on the bed next to Santana and props her chin on her shoulder. "Yeah his name is hoppers." "Aw he's cute." She says then hugging the frog close. "Yeah I got him from my brother." Katie then takes the frog from Santana and hugs it. "He was my first my friend." Katie then flattens the hairs on the frog and puts it on the right of her and rest her head on Santana's shoulder. "Do you ever get tired of it all?" Santana asks. "Tired of what?" "Being all over... do you ever get time to yourself?" "No but it's the price I pay to make a living." "Yeah but people don't work that hard unless they're trying to prove something." "Santana I'm not trying to prove anything." Santana could tell that Katie didn't want to talk about it, so Santana let it go; she would ask her when she thinks she's ready. "You know I would like to know more about this Katherine Smith." "Okay when I was in high school I did cheer leading I took skating lesson." "Did you compete?" "Yeah I was a two-time national champ." "Do you still have your trophies and medals?" Katie moved out from under Santana and went to her closet and pulls out a black box with "Live" "Hope" and "Faith" on it. "Here you go." Santana lifted up a picture of Katie when she was about 15 or 14 and she was in the shape of a "T" and it looked like she was about to do a jump. She was wearing and white dress that had lace sleeves. She looked flawless in Santana's opinion, she had the most perfect body not a flaw in sight. She was determined. "I can see how you are a two time national champ." "Thanks." Katie says as Santana hands her back the box. "And as you know I am into a weird type of music." "No it's not weird. I think it nice." "You wanna listen to some of the songs by them?" "Sure." Katie jumps off the bed and heads over to her Ipod and looks for a song to listen to, once she did she laid back down on the bed. Katie curled up next to Santana as Santana drew circle patterns on the dancers back. At a certain part in the song Santana sits up and looks to Katie and sings

((Santana))

_If I'm your boy, let's take a short cut we remember_  
><em>And we'll enjoy, picking apples in late September<em>  
><em>Like we've done for years<em>  
><em>Then we'll take a long walk through the corn field<em>  
><em>And I'll kiss you between the ears<em>

Katie looks back at Santana and sings the next part

((Katie))

_If you're my girl, swirl me around your room with feeling  
>And as we twirl, the glow in the dark stars on your ceiling<br>Will shine for us, as love sweeps over the room  
>'Cause we tend to make each other blush,(Santana: you make me blush)<br>_

As the song continues on both Katie and Santana look at each other mouthing all of the words then finally singing the last part together.

((Katie))

_If you're the bird_

_((Santana))_

_Then I'm the worm_

_((Both))  
>And it's plain to see that we were meant to be<em>

Santana looked into Katie eyes and she moved some hair out of her face. "You really are beautiful you know that." She says looking down at the dancers lips. Before Katie could even respond Santana moved in closer and kissed Katie softly on the lips. Once they pulled apart Katie looked into Santana's eyes and said. "I love you." Katie then cuddled up against Santana's warm embrace as Santana said.

"I love you too."

xXx

_Song(s) used~ Bird and The worm & Fireflies- Owl City_

**Disclaimer~ );**


	7. Chapter 7 Wake Up Call

Chapter 7

xXx

Katie woke up to the sound of her alarm on her phone going off, wait it wasn't her alarm someone was calling her. She tried to reach for it but she couldn't she was stuck, Katie looked down to see that Santana had her hand wrapped around her waist. She smiled and let the phone ring and cuddle back into Santana. On the fourth ring it finally went to voice mail _"Katie you're fifteen minuets late and if you don't get your ass down her now you'll be fired!" _The man on her voice mall hung up and Katie lied there in shock she quickly _and_ quietly got up and started to get dressed.

xXx

Santana woke up to no one beside her which made her frown, she then heard the clacking of heels and then the beautiful voice of Katie except it didn't sound beautiful it sounded sad. "I'm sorry, I promise I won't be late again! I...I will stay after and work on costumes just _don't_ fire me!" Santana assumed that whoever was on the phone with her hung up because Katie threw her phone on to the dresser and let out a frustrated sigh. Today Katie was wearing a Floral-Edge Camisole a Black and white pleated miniskirt. '_Wanky_' Santana thought as she liked her lips and continued examining what the dancer is wearing Capri Leggings and a pair of Bow-Ankle-Strap Heels. Katie finally looked into the mirror to realize that Santana was up. "Oh Hey." "Hi what wrong?" "Nothing just Eric telling that I was late." "Anyways we gotta go." "What am I going to wear?" "You can wear something on mines if that's okay." Santana smiles and bends down to her girl friends height. "Your amazing you know that right." She says then kissing her on the cheek. "I know what you're doing San but you still need to go get dressed."

xXx

Santana and Katie held hand all through the car ride until they reached the double door to the practice area, soon after that Katie went to the stage with Eric and Santana went with all the other cast members. "Okay guys today we are going to be going over "A Boy Like That" so can we have and Ms. Westbook. Both girls walk to the stage and take there places on stage. "Before we start I'd like to say I really like you skirt." Katie smiles as Santana starts to glare. "Can we just get on with practice." Santana says slightly frustrated. "Yes. Hit it."

_(( Santana as ANITA))_  
><em>A boy like that<em>  
><em>Who'd kill your brother<em>  
><em>Forget that boy<em>  
><em>And find another<em>  
><em>One of your own kind<em>  
><em>Stick to your own kind<em>  
><em>A boy like that<em>  
><em>Will give you sorrow<em>  
><em>You'll meet another boy tomorrow<em>  
><em>One of your own kind<em>  
><em>Stick to your own kind<em>  
><em>A boy who kills cannot love<em>  
><em>A boy who kills has no heart<em>  
><em>And he's the boy<em>  
><em>Who gets your love<em>  
><em>And gets your heart<em>  
><em>Very smart, Maria, very smart<em>  
><em>A boy like that<em>  
><em>Wants one thing only<em>  
><em>And when he's done<em>  
><em>He'll leave you lonely<em>  
><em>He'll murder your love<em>  
><em>He murdered mine<em>  
><em>Just wait and see<em>  
><em>Just wait Maria<em>  
><em>Just wait and see<em>

_(( Jordan as MARIA))_  
><em>Oh no Anita, no<em>  
><em>Anita no<em>  
><em>It isn't true, not for me<em>  
><em>It's true for you, not for me<em>  
><em>I hear your words<em>  
><em>And in my head<em>  
><em>I know they're smart<em>  
><em>But my heart, Anita<em>  
><em>But my heart<em>  
><em>Knows they're wrong<em>  
><em>You should know better<em>  
><em>You were in love<em>  
><em>Or so you said<em>  
><em>You should know better<em>  
><em>I have a love and it's all that I have<em>  
><em>Right or wrong, what else can I do?<em>  
><em>I love him, I'm his<em>  
><em>And everything he is<em>  
><em>I am too<em>  
><em>I have a love, and it's all that I need<em>  
><em>Right or wrong, and he needs me too<em>  
><em>I love him, we're one<em>  
><em>There's nothing to be done<em>  
><em>Not a thing I can do<em>  
><em>But hold him and hold him forever<em>  
><em>Be with him now, tomorrow<em>  
><em>And all of my life<em>

_(( Jordan and Santana as MARIA & ANITA))_  
><em>When love comes so strong<em>  
><em>There is no right or wrong<em>  
><em>Your love is your life<em> 

Once they finished everyone clapped as Katie pounded her cane to quiet everyone down. "Alright, Santana that was good but on the last couple of lines if you could put a little more of that Spanish tongue you do so well." She says as she sends a wink toward the Latina. "And Jordan you lacking in pitch you need to work on that." "Now were gonna run through the whole thing again except with the costumes and props so I want all of you to go change into your outfits."

xXx

Santana was already in her Anita costume making her way to Jordan's dressing room. Santana just walked in without knocking and saw Jordan doing her makeup. "Hey Westbrook." "You know it isn't polite to come in without asking." "Oh I'm sorry I was to busy not caring." "What do you want? Ms Kath-." "That's what I want to talk about stay away from her she has a girlfriend and even if she didn't I know she would do better then you." "Am I supposed to be intimidated?" She says walking closer and closer to the girl. "See I'm not scared of you, you're just the girl who didn't know what the hell you were doing here until you and your friend were on the covers of magazines all over New York. Am I right or Am I right?" "Now you go from place to place trying to get a job when you can barely hold down the one you have." "So this is how I see it Ms Katherine deserves someone who can keep up with her not someone so has to drag." "So consider this a wake up call!" Now Jordan was close, like _dangerously _close. "You know what _westbrook _this just got personal alright? No me gusta!" Santana then storms out of the room as Jordan stands there with a proud look on her face.

xXx

"You know you didn't have to stay and wait for me." Katie says as she turns off the light in the costume room. It was eight o'clock three hours after practice. "I wanted to plus I couldn't leave you here by yourself what kind of girlfriend would that make me." "A better one." Katie teases. Katie grabs hold of Santana's hand as they make there way put of the theater, little did they know that someone was watching them...

xXx

DUN DUN DUN

_Song(s) Used- A Boy Like That~ West Side Story_

**Disclaimer~ . Still no**


	8. Chapter 8 Nightingale

A/N: I'm back on my update schedule! I got kind of got off a bit but now I am back to speed. Now here's chapter 8

xXx

Chapter 8

For the past week Katie stayed after to help with costumes to make up for being late last week. Her phone rang and Owl City's Bird and The Worm she clicked accept and put the phone to her ear "Hello?" Katie says on the phone. "Oh hi San what's up?" "Yeah I am on my way out. Don't worry this is the last week I am gonna be working late." "Okay I will meet you at Starbucks bye love you." Katie then put's her phone in her purse and looks up to see Eric standing in front of her with his arms crossed. "Oh hey Eric I was just about to go home." "Hm, Katie someone saw you and leaving the practice area." _Oh hell no._ Katie thought. "Which seems peculiar to me because practice for the actors ends at five yet it there at eight...holding hand." "I-." "You know the rules you can't date someone on the cast or crew." "So you either break up with her or your fired, your choice." He says then walking off. _But I can't break up with her._

_I just can't_

xXx

Santana sat in there usual place at Starbucks looking out the window when her phone buzzed.

_Can we actually me at the Spotlight Diner~ Katie _

Santana smiled but it was quickly replaced by a frown when she realized Katie didn't put a 'X' at the end like she always did. Santana nodded it off and headed toward the Spotlight Diner.

xXx

When Santana got to the diner she looked for Katie and when she saw her she smiled and walked over. "Hey Kit-Kate what's up?" "I gotta tell you something but it would be be if I sang." "Okay?" Santana says laughing nervously. Katie forces a smile and get's up and walks over to the stage. "Hi everyone I have a song I would like to sing...sing along in you know.

_((Katie))_

_I cant sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused  
>Eveything is in line, but I am bruised<br>I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
>I kinda need a hero, is it you?<br>I never see the forrest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
>Baby im a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me<em>

_Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there  
>You could my sanity, but ring me please send me to sleep<br>Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_Somebody speak to me, cause im feeling like hell  
>Need you to answer, i'm overwhelmed<br>I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home  
>I need to start to follow, I dont know<br>I never see the forrest for the trees, I could really use your melody  
>Baby im a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me<em>

_Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there  
>You could my sanity, but ring me please send me to sleep<br>Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_I dont know what i'd do without you  
>Your words are like a list of<br>As long as you're with me here tonight, im good_

_Can you be my Nightingale, feel so close I know you're there  
>Ohhhh Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there<br>Cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me please, send me to sleep  
>Say you'll be my Nightingale<em>

Katie could feel tears form in her eyes but Katie fought them off as she looked at the crowd who was cheering except Santana she had a concerned look on her face. Katie stood up from the piano and bowed, she then went back to sit down with Santana. "Katie what's wrong." "C-can we talk about it somewhere more...private?" Santana moves some hair out of her face as she grabs Katie's hand. "Uh...yeah s-sure."

xXx

"Now can you tell me what's wrong." Santana says sitting on the bench. Katie lunges at Santana hugging her and crying. "S-Santana I-I am s-sorry." "What are you talking about?"

"I have to break up with you."

xXx

_Song(s) Used; Nightingale~ Demi Lovato_

**Disclaimer~ /: Nope );**


	9. Chapter 9 Trust Me, I Have A Plan

Chapter 9

"I have to break up with you."

"What?" Santana breathed out. Katie cried harder as Santana held her closer. "I was so stupid." "Katie you not stupid please just _please _tell me." Katie pulled from Santana and moved some hair out of her face. "There this rule where you can't date anyone you work with and apparently Eric said someone told him that he saw us leaving together holding hands." She chuckles lightly as she looks to the ground. "I was stupid to think that we wouldn't get caught or-or that this would happen." She looks to Santana who isn't looking at her. "Santana _look_ at me." "So you knew this would happen and you went out with me anyways, why?" "Because, I knew from when I first met you that you and I were going to be together." "What are you going to do?" "That's the least of my worries what I want to know is who saw us because I know it wasn't Eric cause his scarfs or so bright you can see them in the dark." It then hit Santana. _It was that bitch_ Jordan. Santana's fist started to tense but then relaxes as Katie puts a hand of her fist. "San?" "What's wrong?" "Nothing...Katie what are you going to do I-I can't stand not being without you." Santana's eyes widen as she thought of an idea. "What if we did break up but not break up?" "What?" "After practice Eric goes on the stage to practice his dancing. What if we just go in pretend he's not there and pretend to break up." Katie thought for second about the plan and smile but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "What about whoever saw us?" "Don't worry." She says with a smirk. "I have a plan." Katie get and bends over to Santana and kisses her on the cheek. "You really are the best girlfriend." "I know now...let's go back to Starbucks." Santana get up and holds Katie's hand as Katie rest her head on the Latina's shoulder.

xXx

"Why did you do it?" Santana ask as she walks into Jordan's dressing room. "What do you mean Santana." Jordan says looking through her mirror. "You know damn well what I mean! Why did you tell Eric about me and Kati... don't you know you can't date her." "Oh _you_ can't date her but _I_ can." "I have an advantage over Eric so he lifted the rule from me." "I told you that your no good for her and you should break up." "I-." She was about to slap her when Katie came in the door. " and Ms. Westbrook everyone is waiting for you." "Sorry I was just talking to Santana about our duet." She says with a flirtatious smile that sent Santana over the edge. Katie raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Hm I see that no excuse for to be late." "Please go downstairs I need to talk to alone." Jordan walks out of the room quickly to go meet with her cast mates as Katie closes the door to the dressing room." "Katie I-." "San, you don't have to say anything." "It's just that, the little bitch is winning and I don't lose." "Yeah but she's no gonna get in between you and me and even if she does your just gonna kick her ass." Santana chuckles as she moves the flower in her hair. "Now before we go back down can I have a kiss." Katie kisses Santana on the cheek then walking toward the door and opening it. " you are needed downstairs we can't for you much longer." She says pounding the cane against the wooden floor. "Yes ."

xXx

"So you ready?" Katie says. "No...I can't." "Santana it only during practice time okay." She sighs and holds both of Katie's hands. "You really are amazing, okay let's do this." The two girls walk into the practice area screaming at each other. "You're so inconsiderate!" "Me what about you." Eric stopped dancing and watch to two talk. "You know what were threw!" They both storm out of the double doors on each side of the practice area. "Hm I like what I see." Eric says with a proud look on his face.

xXx

"You were really good you almost convinced me you were really breaking up with me." Santana said as she grab Katie's hand. "Trust me I-." "Well...well...well." "If it isn't the famous Katherine Smith with the infamous Santana Lopez or better know as Satie." "What, what do you want Jordan?" Katie says with a sly look in her eye which Santana has never seen. _This is pretty hot_. Santana thought. "Oh, yeah you didn't know, the magazines say you're the cutest couple." Katie blushed slightly but still kept her posture. "Which doesn't make sense because you guys broke up you know with the rule and all." "What do you want?" "What I want is for you to break up with her." "Or what." "I can get you fired and lose you job." "But if you fire me who will choreograph your musical because we all know Eric can't." Katie then walks closer to Jordan. "So really I am your only shot at you guys being good in the huh, so here's what I'm thinking you don't tell Eric about me and Santana and I." Jordan sighed in frustration as she walks away. "Mmhm." She says then turning back to Santana. "Okay now _that_ was hot." Santana said. "Yeah I know you thought out loud when you said that." Santana blushed lightly which made Katie laugh. "Aw I made you blush, now do you wanna go to my house?" "Of course and maybe you could tell me more about you." "Actually I was think of something else."

xXx

"Your awesome you know that right." Katie said as Santana trails her fingers up and down Katie's arm. "Yeah I know." "Hey don't be so cocky San." "So...who was your first." "Believe it or not Kit-Kate it was Finn." "Really!" "Yep freshman year." "So what about you." "You." "Really! Well I am honored to be your first." Katie laughed as she rested on Santana's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

xXx

A/N: I've been thinking about a sequel thoughts?

**Disclaimer~ Nope /:**


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise

Chapter 10

It's has been three months and Katie has been throwing up for each of them. " ?" Said one of the cast members, Alex. "Are you okay?" Katie finally stops throwing up and walks out. "Yes I'm fine ." "Are you sure this's the third time you thrown up today." "Yeah." Katie then walks over to the sink and washes her hands. "Alright...but I know that when someone throws up as much as you do there pregnant." Alex walked out as Katie looked back in her mirror in shock. _Could I really be pregnant?_

xXx

Katie sat in her room writing something in her journal since Santana hide to take up an extra shift at the Diner when the doorbell rang. "Coming!" She says as she closes the notebook. She opens her door as her eyes went wide. "Hey Katherine." "Sebastian!" She squeals as she hugs him. "What are you doing here?" "Well my friends son is in the Broadway musical and the opening is this Sunday and I wanted to support him and I also wanted to come and see you." He says poking Katie in the stomach. She giggles as she jumps back. "Come in I want you to tell me everything! I haven't seen you in so long." "Well...what do you want to know?" "Do you have any kids?" Katie says as she hand Sebastian a glass of water. "Yeah a girl named Kimberly and we have a little boy on the way, Mason." "What about you Kath? Do you have any kids?" "No I don't?" "You have a girlfriend?" He says wiggling his eyebrows. "I do ac-." Katie's phone buzzes as an Owl City song plays. "And she's calling me right now." Katie grabs her phone and taps the accept button. "Yeah San?" "Your car what?" "Your-your where?" Katie's eyes widen as she grabs her keys. "Katherine where are you going?" "To pick up my girlfriend, coming?" Sebastian noods as he gets up off the couch and followed Katie out the door.

xXx

Santana dove as far as her car would let her before it broke down. She couldn't tell where she was it was dark. The only light was faded street lamps. "You need a ride." A girl says as she comes up with red lipstick and what looked like a beehive hairstyle. "No." "Really a pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking the streets alone." "I have a girlfriend." "Who...wait is it that priss Katherine Smith?" Santana stopped dead in her tracks. "I knew that would stop you so why do-." "Why don't you leave my girlfriend alone." Katie comes up and raps her arm around Santana's neck and as Sebastian stands behind the two. The girl gets out of the car and stands in front of Katie. "What are you going to do..._short-stack_?" Santana and Katie grab both the girls hand and twist it behind her back. "Get the hell off of me!" "You gonna leave us alone." Santana said. "Yes." Both of the girls push her off of them as she stumbles to her car. "Hi Sebastian." Sebastian stretches out his hand towards Santana as Santana shakes it. "Santana." "Oh yeah! Sebastian this is my girlfriend Santana." "And how do you know Sebastian?" "He school was our brother so to speak he went to Dalton." "Now come on I really don't like this place." "What about my car?" Katie looked to Sebastian as she bit her lip."You can have one of mine!" Sebastian says. "_One?_" Katie and Santana say at the same time. "Yeah my-my dad gave me a car when I graduated from college we-we can go to my place and you can pick one out." "I guess that could do." Santana says as she walks towards the car. Once the got in the car Santana grabbed Katie's phone and searched threw her Owl City songs.

_((Santana))_

_This is a world of dreams and reverie  
>Where I felt the stars explode around me<em>

_A grass blade flashed with a gleam  
>As it slashed open the moonbeam<em>

Katie rolled her eyes as she and Sebastian joined in

_((Katie and Sebastian))_

_And I stared back breathlessly  
>As mountains of fruit tumbled out<br>I barely had the chance to shout  
>A strawberry avalanche crash over me<em>

_((Katie))_

_Staying awake that night was rather hard  
>Deep in a sleeping bag in your back yard<em>

_When we woke up buried alive  
>Beneath the fruity landslide<em>

_((Santana and Sebastian))_

_We both laughed hysterically  
>It could've been just another dream<br>But I swear I heard you scream  
>A strawberry avalanche crash over me<em>

_((All Three))_

_Oh, there's a citrus constellation  
>In the galaxy<br>Stretched on the back of both my eyelids  
>That I've been dying to see<em>

_((Katie and Santana))_

_If you were a beautiful sound  
>In the echoes all around<br>Then I'd be your harmony  
>And we'd sing along with the crowds<br>Beneath the candy coated clouds  
>A strawberry avalanche, please crash over me<em>

_((Sebastian))_

_This is a world of dreams and reverie  
>Where I felt the stars explode around me<em>

xXx

"So these are all of your cars?" Katie says as she walks down the row of cars. "Yep all five." "Damn." Santana says. "Wh-." Katie held her stomach. "Sebastian wheres the bathroom?" "Ri-." Before he could finish Katie was already running in the direction he had pointed. "You know if she's okay?" Santana shrugged as she continued looking at the cars. "I want this one!" Santana says pointing to a 2012 black Lexus. "Here you go Santana." He says handing her the keys to the car. "Okay gu-." Katie started walking back in but she held her stomach and ran right back in. "Alright now I'm good, San did you pick a car?" "Yeah I did." "Alright awesome so you can drive it back home?" "Aww...I thought I was coming over." "Nope, sorry I don't feel good." "Okay, thanks Bastian!"

"Welcome Tana."

xXx

"Alright." Katie says as she leans against the sink. Her eyes widen.

"I-I'm p-pregnant?"

xXx

Oh Snap!

_Song(s) used; Strawberry Avalanche~ Owl City _

**Disclaimer~ I wish );**


	11. Chapter 11 Santana's Little Surpise

A/N: Sorry Chapter 10 was late I didn't feel like finishing it. I had to shop for Back to School (Yawn...) Anyways here's Chapter 11

xXx

"Alright I will be right back with your test." The doctor says as he closes his folder and walks out of the room. "Kasey thank you so much for coming with me I-I didn't know who else to call!" Katie says with a hint of panic. "Don't worry I was off today anyways. So did you tell Santana?" "No I couldn't what-what if she hates me?" "Kit-Kate she loves you, yeah she might be shocked but I know she will be right by you and the babies side." " ?" A doctor says as he pops his head in. Katie nods as the doctor walks in further. "Hi I am Doctor Evan." "I'm filling in for Doctor Abigail." "We've looked at your test and results are positive you are pregnant

xXx

Santana walked into the practice area since she forgot her practice bag when she heard someone at the piano.

_((Katie))_

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_  
><em>But I'll miss your arms around me<em>  
><em>I'd send a postcard to you, dear<em>  
><em>'Cause I wish you were here<em>

'_It's Katie_' Thought Santana as she walked further into the room.

_((Katie))_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_  
><em>But it's not the same without you<em>  
><em>Because it takes two to whisper quietly<em>

_The silence isn't so bad_  
><em>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<em>  
><em>'Cause the spaces between my fingers<em>  
><em>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

_I'll find repose in new ways_  
><em>Though I haven't slept in two days<em>  
><em>'Cause cold nostalgia<em>  
><em>Chills me to the bone<em>

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_  
><em>I'll sit on the front porch all night<em>  
><em>Waist-deep in thought because<em>  
><em>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>  
><em>I'll think of you tonight<em>

_When violet eyes get brighter_  
><em>And heavy wings grow lighter<em>  
><em>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again<em>

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_  
><em>But I swear I won't forget you<em>  
><em>Oh, if my voice could reach<em>  
><em>Back through the past<em>  
><em>I'd whisper in your ear<em>  
><em>Oh darling, I wish you were here<em>

Santana started clapping as Katie jumped and turned to where Santana was. "San you scared me! I thought I was by myself?" "Well I forgot my bag...Katie what's wrong?" Katie sat on the edge of the stage and looked down at her hands. "You know how that I been throwing up the last three months well Alex came in during one of our practices and told me that I could be pregnant." "And are you?" Katie started to cry as Santana held her close. "It's going to be okay." She says as her voice starts to break. "It's going to be okay."

xXx

"Okay guys show circle, show circle." Katie says as everyone gathers around. "But we have thirty minutes until we go on." "I know but I would just like to tell you guys that...I'm pregnant." "Oohs" and "Aahs" Came from the group as Alex raised her hand. "Who is the mommy?" Katie quickly looked to Santana but then back to the group. "That's not important what's important is that you kick some ass and you make me proud to be your choreographer." Every put their hands in the middle as they all shouted "Dream Out!"

xXx

"You were really good San." Katie says as she puts her up in a ponytail from the bathroom. "Thanks I saw Sebastian out there." "Yeah he told me that his friends son was Tony so he came to support him." "Kate can we just stop denying it." "Denying what?" Katie says as she pulls her ponytail tighter and hops on the bed. "You're going to be a mom." "You are too San." "But I not carrying the baby!" "Santana why are you being like this?" "I'm-I'm just very concerned for your safety." "I mean you doing three things, when you start showing your not gonna be able do do most of those things." "Santana I have to do this I _want_ to do this!" "Why what-what are you trying to prove!" "That I'm not a disgrace!" Katie screams at Santana as Katie starts crying in her hands. "I-I dropped out of Crawford and went to Carmel High." "My parents told me I should go to a privet school go to NYDA and head straight to Broadway." Santana sat down in front of Katie, putting her hands on the dancers knees. "Katie it your life not theirs you can take charge of it, so you dropped out of Crawford and went to Carmel I wish you went to McKinley but you know." Katie chuckled lightly as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I thought of going back there but I heard about Kurt...I wasn't going to take the chance." "But when I told them I moved and I came out they stopped talking to me and told me I was a disgrace." "Katie your not and-and you don't need to do all these things to prove that you not." "But seriously you need to calm down with all of the dancing, you can still do vocal lessons but you _can't_ continue with the dancing." "How about you teach my dance classes I mean you are really good and you are my TA." Santana nodded as she looked toward Katie. "I'll do it!"

xXx

"I'm scared." Katie said as she sat knees to knees with Santana. "Kath I doubt there's going to be a problem." "Bu-." "Katherine Smith?" Said one of the doctors as she came into the waiting room. Katie and Santana both looked up as they got up and made their way toward the doctor. "Are you Katherine?" "No I'm her...friend this-this is Katherine." "I prefer Katie." "Oh I'm sorry." "It's fine." "Now if you follow me I will show you to your room." Katie and Santana follow the doctor to a room with a bed a desk and two chairs. Katie sat on the bed as Santana sat on one of the two chairs. "So your Doctor will be here in a few minutes you just sit tight okay?" The doctor leaves as Katie starts pacing. "Katie calm down." "Calm down?! Santana I'm pregnant with your baby how am I gonna tell Sebastian...how am I gonna tell Jake?" "Who?" "My brother he was like my dad and he was the most important person in my life." "Are you ready?" A Doctor said through the door. "No not yet."

xXx

"Well there is nothing wrong with the baby everything seems to be fine, would you like to know the sex?" Katie looks at Santana who nods. "Yes." "Well it seems that you have a boy and a girl." Katie looks at Santana who show the same expression of surprised. "Twins?" The doctor nodded as started washing his hands. "I will give you some time to get changed." The doctor then smiles at Katie as her walks out. "Santana what am I going to do?" Katie says as she grabs her pants. "I'm having twins!" "Katie, Katie Katie." "You need to calm down okay." "We are getting through this..._together_." Katie looks up at Santana and smiles. "I love you."

xXx

"Kate why did you call me here?" Katie's brother says. "I have something to tell you." "Well tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

xXx

_Song(s) Used_ Vinnala Twilight~_Owl City_

Okay so I am looking for some names for Santana and Katie's kids and if you have any suggestions then I would like to here them!

**Disclaimer~ Hehe...no ):**


	12. Chapter 12 Little Surprises

Chapter 12

xXx

"I'm pregnant."

Jake looked at the floor then at Katie with a glare. "How long have you've know?" "Well...about four months." "And you decide _now_ to tell me?" "Jake calm down okay?" "Who-who's the dad?" "Actually..." Santana then comes out of the kitchen and holds hands with Katie. "It's who's the mom." "Jake this is my girlfriend Santana, Santana this is my brother Jacob." "Katie can-can I talk to you... in private?" Katie looks at Santana and then back to Jake. "Sure."

xXx

"Katie why didn't you tell me this sooner?" "Because...I knew you were busy with all your dancing and didn't want to bother you." "Katie I am your brother, I don't care where I am or what I'm doing you will always come first." "So...you're not mad at me?" "Kinda but I'm over it." "Can I come in now?" Santana says knocking on the outside of the door. "How long have you been there." "Well...I started pacing the floor then I went to my house and grabbed this..." Santana then pulls out a stuffed panda bear with puppy dog-like eyes. "Oh my god Santana it's so cute!" Katie gushes. "It is Santana, well I gotta I have a dance class in a hour." Santana and Katie both smile up at Jake then going back to talking.

xXx

"Wait so you're leaving us?" "Just for awhile, but I have Santana here to teach the class." "Here she's only been here six months." "Yeah and in six months she's got the second female lead in a musical, my TA and the best dancer in this class." Some of the kids groan as others roll their eyes. "So don't think of this as a break, she's mean probably meaner than me." Katie then stars circling everyone. "So don't you even _think_ about slacking off because I will have give me a report on every single on of you." "But before I go I would like to see one more dance rehearsal, Santana?"

_((Santana))_  
><em>Doctor, doctor, need you back home, baby<em>  
><em>Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me something<em>  
><em>I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving<em>  
><em>You got that kind of medicine to keep me comin'<em>

_My body needs a hero_  
><em>Come and save me<em>  
><em>Something tells me you know how to save me<em>  
><em>I've been feeling weird oh!<em>  
><em>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me<em>

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_  
><em>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on(2x)<em>

_Boy, you make it , make it right_  
><em>My temperature is super high<em>  
><em>If I scream, if I cry<em>  
><em>It's only cause I feel alive<em>

_My body needs a hero_  
><em>Come and save me<em>  
><em>Something tells me you know how to save me<em>

_I've been feeling weird oh!_  
><em>Oh, I need you come and rescue me<em>

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_  
><em>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_  
><em>Come save me now<em>  
><em>I know you can(I know you can)<em>

_Uhnh, Uhnh_

_D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young_  
><em>I just want you to father my young<em>  
><em>I just want you to be my doctor, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I<em>

_I know you can save me_  
><em>And make me feel alive<em>

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_  
><em>Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on<em>  
><em>Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on<em>

"That was amazing guys!" "No I gotta go...see you guys later."

xXx

"Katie I was th-." "Santana?" "Yeah?" "I was thinking...would-would you wanna move in?" Santana closes the magazine and looks at Katie with a confused look. "What?" "Well I was thinking when the twins are born instead of you going back and fourth coming to see them and watch them and hang out with them you would just...be here." Santana didn't say anything she just stood holding the magazine. "I know It's probably a dumb idea." "No no no no." Santana starts as she sits across from the dancer. "I would love to I...I uh actually wanted to but I didn't want to say anything." Katie squeals as she lunges toward Santana and gives her a hug. "You know what if someone told me I would find the love of my life and..." she trails off as she rubs her extended belly. "Have a kid with her and ask her to move in...I would've thought they were crazy but now..." Katie then grabs Santana's hand. "I would believe them...come on let's go to your house so you can start packing."

xXx

"Santana wh-." Rachel and Kurt walk in to see Santana putting her things in a suitcase and Katie lying on the bed. "Katie you're..." "Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier but things have been kinda...hectic." "No it's fine...I would probably feel the same way if I was in your shoes." "Katie asked me to move in and I said ye-." "Santana!?" "Yes." "I-I think my water broke."

xXx

"Santana this was one of the hardest thing I have _ever_ done!" Katie says. "Well at least it's over and hey, it was worth it." " , ?" A doctor says coming in with two bundles. "Here's your little boy and girl." The doctor hand Katie the blue bundle and Santana the pink. "Can we come in?" Rachel says poking her head in. "Yeah come in." Santana says not looking up from the pink bundle. "So whats their names?" "Well I named the girl Sapphire." Katie says looking up to Rachel. "And I named the boy Orlando." "Oh my god I love those name there so unique." "Do you want to hold him Rachel?" "Yeah sure." Katie hands Rachel Orlando as Katie moves some hair out of her face. "Kurt do you wanna hold her." "Sure." Santana gives Kurt Sapphire as she sits over next to Katie. "I am so proud of you Katie." "For what?" "Just everything all of the hell you went through and you're _still_ standing." "Yeah everyone's told me that I was strong I just never believed them." Katie and Santana both looked Kurt and Rachel who are cradling the twins. "I am happy that I did turn out as strong as they say and I met some amazing people on the way."

xXx

_Song(s) Used Turn Me On~ David Guetta Featuring Nicki Minaj _


	13. Chapter 13 Santana's Secret Box

Chapter 13

"Katie one of the twins are crying and it's you turn." Says a sleepy Santana. Katie grunted as she got up and started walking toward the room directly across there room. "Alright who is crying?" She says picking up thrown blankets near the crib-like car seats. "Ahh it's _both _of you." Katie whines. "Okay, I'll be right back." Katie then walks back into there room a shakes Santana lightly. "Hm?" She says gruffly. "Sapphire and Orlando are both crying could you please help me?" Santana sighs as she gets up. "Why did you have to have twins?" Santana whines. "It wasn't my call." Santana stops at the door of the twins door and rest her head on the border as she watches the dancer pick up Sapphire. "Shh, shh it's okay mommy's here." Santana watches the baby calm down as she comes up behind her. "She has your eyes." Santana says watching the babies eyes dart around. "She kinda does." Katie says with a smile. "Now could you please get Orlando?"

xXx

Santana woke up and saw that Katie was still asleep. Santana smiled as she wrote Katie a note and put it on her side of the bed and kissed her forehead. Santana then walked across the hall to the twins room. She quietly tip-toed onto the side of their crib-like car seats, she kissed each of them on the head before whispering to them. "Bye you two." She says before walking out.

xXx

Katie woke up to the sound of Sapphire and Orlando cry. "Santana." She grumbles. Katie doesn't get an answer and she quickly sit up. "Santana?" She says a bit louder. Katie then looks over to the nightstand on her side of the bed and sees a note.

**Dear Kit-Kate,**

** Sorry I was running late, but I made you some breakfast and I already have the twins bottles warmed up. And since you're watching the twins today I'm gonna take the night shift. Oh! Kasey and Rachel called and they said they were coming to help and they also had a surprise. Anyways...love you and have a good day! **

**Santan :3**

Katie smiled as she gets up and goes to check on the twins. "Alright guys..." She tails off grabbing both of the crib-like car seats and brings them downstairs. "It's just you and me for right now then your aunts Rach and Kase are c-." Katie gets cut off by the doorbell ringing and then two voices. "Why did you ring the doorbell?" "Why did you knock on the door." "Because the babies could be asleep and you don't want to wake them." "Well she's not going to here you kn-." Katie opens the door as both the girls look at her. "I'm guessing the twins are already up?" "Yeah and so a-." Katie was cut off by both of the twins start crying. "That's my cue, you guys came come in." Katie quickly goes over to the counter and grabs the twins bottle. "S-." Katie looks up to see Finn and Blaine holding two bassinets and two stuffed animals. "Oh my gosh! You guys I-I..." "Well just a little gift for the twins." Blaine sits down next to Katie and places one of the two stuffed animals on the table. "So what are their names." "Well this little one right here is Sapphire Marie Lopez-Smith, and this little guy is Orlando Eric Lopez-Smith." "Do you wanna feed him?" Katie says looking up from Sapphire. "Sure." Katie then puts Sapphire back in the crib-like car seat and grabs Orlando and places him in Blaine's arms. "He looks like you." Katie chuckles lightly as she rocks Sapphire to sleep. "Hey Katie I..uh can put the bassinets up in their rooms if you want?" "Yeah sure let me show you where there rooms are."

xXx

"Alright guys take five I have a call." Jake says walking to his dance bag. "Hello?" "You're wh-." "But I-." "Sant-." "Fine." "Alright guys I gotta go I have some...family problems. Jake grabbed his bag and started to head out.

xXx

"Santana why do you wa-." Jake was cut of by his pone buzzing

_**Is it okay that I ask Katie to marry me?~ Santana**_

Jake chuckles to himself as he closes his phone. "You didn't have to text me you could've just asked me." "Is that a yes?" "Yes..yes it is." Santana squeals as she hugs Jake. "I kinda knew you were going to ask her just by the way you look at her." "She's pretty amazing, you know I saw a picture of your guys mom and dad...she looks just like her mom." "Yeah everyone always said that." "What do you mean?" "Well..."

xXx

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be a parent?" Rachel says holding Sapphire. "Yeah, I don't know how Katie does it." Kasey says washing the twins bottles. "Speaking of Katie where is she?" Finn says coming in with Blaine. "Well she looked tired so we told her she should go take a na-." Rachel got cut off by her phone ringing. "Hello?" Rachel's eyes widen as she lightly starts jumping up and down. "Really! Oh my gosh seriously! I gotta tell the others!" Rachel then hangs up the phone as everyone turns to her. "What! What's happening?" Rachel gestures for everyone to come closer before she says anything. "Santana is going to propose to Katie!"

xXx

"So...you're really going to do this?" Rachel says looking at an engagement ring. "Yep, I know she's the one I can feel it in my heart." "Hello can I help you." "Hi this is my...best friend Rachel she came to help me look for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." The lady nods as she walks from around the counter. "Excuse me could you give us a second." Rachel looks to Santana and then to the lady and looks around at the other jewelry. "So your friend Katie, how long have you know her?" "About a year, and after everything we've been through and were raising a kid together I just thought about...you know just marrying her." "You have kids?" "Yes, a boy and a girl Sapphire and Orlando they where born just about two weeks ago." "What's your name?" "Santana." "Well Santana it's nice to meet you my name is Lucy." "I really like what you're doing...you know if I had said it once I have said it again people need more gay marriages." "Santana! We gotta go Kasey and Jake have a dance class." "I'm so sorry I have to go."

xXx

Santana sat on her side of the bed looking down at the red velvet box.

Santana's Secret Box

xXx

**Disclaimer ~Sighs~ Nope.**


	14. Chapter 14 Christmas!

Chapter 14

"Santana can you pass me the salt?" Katie says putting flour in a bowl. "Yeah su-." Santana gets cut off bye the door ringing which makes the twins wake up. "I'll get the door, Santana could you get Sapphire and Orlando?" Santana nods as the sponge back in the sink and washes her hands. There was another knock on the door followed by a few laughs. "Hel-." She says opening the door to a present and a tiny tree. "What?" Katie says. The presents and tiny tree move as Katie squeals. "Oh my god Elizabeth!" She says then hugging the taller girl. "Hey chica I brought my daughter here if that's okay." Katie takes the presents and puts it down next to her. "That's more than fine." Katie then bends down to the little girls height. "Hi what's your name." "Amanda." The girl says shyly. "Hi Amanda I'm your aunt Katie, would you like some cookies?" Amanda smiles a bit. "Sure!" "Okay you can go put the tree on the table and I will go get you some." Amanda nod as she runs in places the tree on the table. "Kate where did you..." Santana starts holding Orlando. "Oh hi I'm Elizabeth, Katie's older sister." Elizabeth says coming back from looking out the window. "Hi I'm Santana, Katie's-." "Best friend!" Katie says gaining a confused look from Elizabeth and Santana. "Amanda, come on I'll go get you those cookies I promised." Amanda jumps off the couch and follows Katie into the kitchen. "Elizabeth could you excuse me for a minute?" Santana says then putting Orlando in the bassinet near couch. "Katie what's up?" "What do you mean?" Katie says taking out the tray of cookies from the oven. "Katie." Katie sighs as she put two cookies on a plate and hand them to Amanda. "Thank you." "You're welcome." "Katie! I not letting you get out of this, now tell me why you're acting all strange with this?" Katie pulls Santana further away from Amanda as she moves hair out of her face. "I never _really_ told my sister that I was gay." "Katie you gotta tell her." "I know bu-." "Katie." "Fine." Katie sighs. "Amanda I am going to be out there if you need anything, okay?" Amanda nods as she takes a bite out of her cookie. "Elizabeth could you sit down I need to tell you something." "Okay..." "I'm gay, and Santana...she's my girlfriend." "Wow...um...anything else?" "You're-you're an aunt." "Katie I..." "I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner." "Elizabeth as far as I'm concerned by the time I was fifteen you weren't part of my life." "You never called me came to visit or anything." "Katie I know I've haven't been there for you but I am trying to change that." Katie sighs. "Alright." "Auntie Katie?" Amanda says. "Where could I put the plate. "Come on Manda, I'll help you."

xXx

"Alright I have a surprise for you guys...three actually." Santana says then gesturing to the door next to her as Katie comes in holding Orlando and Sapphire. A bunch of "Aww's" came from the dancers as Katie comes in. "I had some people that wanted to say "Hi"." Katie says handing Santana Sapphire. "What are there names?" "Sapphire and Orlando." "So... does this mean you're coming back?" "No." "Because I am resigning...and giving my place to Lopez." Everyone claps as Katie goes over to Santana and grabs a hold of Orlando. "So... do you think you're ready to teach Dance 101?" "I am , thank you."

xXx

"Kurt could you hand me another orna...Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel says. "Well I wanted to invite you guys over to me and Katie's house for Christmas dinner and...I need help." "On what?" "Proposing to Katie." "When is her birthday?" "Two weeks from now." "Okay what was the first song you sang together?" "End Of Time." "Okay so you could propose to Katie on her birthday as a birthday performance and you can sing "End Of Time" as the number." "That's actually not a bad idea thanks lady hummel." "So do you wanna help us put up decorations?" "No, I have some...things to take care of."

xXx

Katie woke up to a note on the mirror in the shape of a heart. Kate sighed as she got out of bed and grabbed the note

**Dear Kate,**

** There are more notes like me if you follow the clues you'll find me. The first clue is... where people come in and out _always_ with smiling faces. Where you walk out into the world never knowing what will happen. **

**P.S. If you never went out this door you would have never found _her._**

Katie sighs as she starts getting dressed; she's now wearing a purple off-shoulder knit dress, buckle belt trench coat, spike heel boots side damage leggings and a fringed scarf. Before Katie went to leave she called over to her neighbors to watch the twins. Katie stops at the door as she sees another note

**Dear Kate,**

** You've found another one of me. The next clue for you is...you'll find it where you get to work where you go to and from**

'It's probably my car' Katie thought as she made her way outside.

xXx

"Hummel why did we have to do this outside?" "Because...snow is romantic and it's on her birthday it would just put it over the top. "Fine! And those notes better work!"

xXx

Katie walks into an empty practice room where she finds another note.

**Dear Kate,**

** You're very good at this! Now your last and _final_ clue...you'll find another note like me (but not a clue) where you love to go. Where they have the _best_ vanilla cappuccino!**

Katie laughs as she rolls her eyes and puts the note in her pocket.

xXx

Once Katie pulled up into the Starbucks parking lot she sees another note on the brick wall

**Dear Kit-Kate**

** Happy Birthday(: **

** Look up.**

Katie looks up to see Santana and the dancers all at the fountain as Blaine and Finn escort Katie to a bench.

_Come take my hand  
>I won't let you go<br>I'll be your friend  
>I will love you so deeply<br>I will be the one to kiss you at night  
>I will love you until the end of time<em>

_I will be your baby  
>Promise not to let you go<br>Love you like crazy  
>Say you'll never let me go [Repeat X4]<em>

_Take you away from here  
>There's nothing between us but space and time<br>I'll be your own little star  
>I'll be shining your world<br>In your own little universe  
>I'll be your girl<em>

_Come take my hand  
>I won't let you go<br>I'll be your friend  
>I will love you so deeply<br>I will be the one to kiss you at night  
>I will love you until the end of time<em>

_I will be your baby  
>Promise not to let you go<br>Love you like crazy  
>Say you'll never let me go [Repeat X4]<em>

_Baby, come on  
>Get up on this<br>Show me that you really want it  
>I wanna be the only one to love you baby lets go<br>Baby lets go (Let's go)_

_I wanna provide  
>This loving that you're giving<br>I ain't frontin' on this love  
>Can you you let me love you from your head to toe<br>Baby lets go_

_Boy come to me  
>Let me turn your rain into sun<br>You don't have to worry  
>I Promise I'll set your heart free<br>Let my love run to your soul  
>You go<br>I Go  
>We Go<br>That's all she wrote_

_Say you'll  
>Say say<br>You'll Ne-Never [Repeat X3]_

_Can't you see me?  
>I just wanna love you<br>Cant you believe me?  
>I just wanna be with you<br>I just wanna live for you  
>I'll never let you go<br>Bring your love to me_

_Come take my hand  
>I won't let you go<br>I'll be your friend  
>I will love you so deeply<br>I will be the one to kiss you at night  
>I will love you until the end of time<em>

_I will be your baby  
>Promise not to let you go<br>Love you like crazy  
>Say you'll never let me go [Repeat X4]<br>_

__

Katie now stood in the middle of the circle the dancers formed as Santana walked into the middle. "My first date with this girl happened right in that building." Santana says pointing at the coffee shop. "And I knew with all my heart that she would be mine." "But we started out different then your average couple we didn't meet in a store or meet up in school, I met her by her bumping into me and making me drop my stuff." "And as most of you know that if it was just a random person I would have gone all Lima Heights." Everyone chuckles as Santana walks closer and holds both of Katie's hand. "But I didn't I let her pick up my stuff and I let her take me out of my shell and I let her sweep me off my feet so..." Santana get's down on one knee as Katie gasps. "Katherine Elizabeth Smith will you marry me?" Katie starts to cry as she nods her head. "Yes?" "Yes...yes I will marry you." Santana gets up and put the ring on Katie's finger and kisses her passionately on the lips as everyone claps.

xXx

_Song(s) Used- End of Time~ Beyonce_

**Disclaimer~ Doubt it /:**


	15. Chapter 15 A New Found Thing

Chapter 15

"I'd like to make a toast." Rachel says as she raises her glass. "To Katie and Santana." Everyone else raises their glass as Santana kisses Katie on the cheek. "Katie and Santana." Everyone clinks glasses together as everyone says there congrats to the couple. "So...Katie I know Santana must know _every_ thing about you but we don't know as much...could you tells us about you?" "Uh, yeah...I went to Crawford County and then I transferred to Carmel High." "Did you join Show Choir?" Kurt says then taking a sip of his drink. "No...the seemed a bit on the crazy side so I just sung after school and on my free time until someone begged me to be on there, so I did but I didn't do any of the crazy energy boost or shots like that." "Did you do anything else?" "Yeah I did cheer leading and I also competed in Skating Competitions." "Do you have any pictures?" Katie nods as she gets up and goes over to the mantel and takes down a picture of Katie, this time wearing a silver and black sheer-tube top dress and she was skating backwards with her arm in the shape of an 'L' "love your dress." "Thanks. My senior year I got a full scholar ship to Julliard and after that I took up dancing and vocal lessons and from time to time I would do things like choreograph Broadway musicals." They all continue eating as one of the twins start to cry. "I'll get-." "No I'll get the twins it's your birthday anyways." Katie smiles at the Latina as she sits back down and continues eating with the rest of her friends.

xXx

Katie walked into an empty practice room and sits on the stage. "It hurts doesn't it?" A voice said coming from behind her. "Alex, what are you doing here?" "I always come here, the stage is like a second home to me." "Is it true that you're dating Santana? Like Jordan said?" "Yeah..." Katie trails off as she gets up and stands in front of the actress. "But it won't matter anymore, I am taking a break to spend time with my kids." "Wow, I'm really going to miss you." "Yeah, well it's only a year and this time I'm coming back better then ever!" Alex then hugs the former dancer. "I see a lot of myself in you, Alex you going to be doing great things." "Thank you, I gotta go I have an audition." "Bye ." "Katie." "By Katie." Alex then dissapears into the darkened of the stage. Katie sighs as she walks around the stage.

((Katie))

_Oh, oh, hey, oh ooh, ooh_  
><em>Baby, baby, yeah<em>  
><em>Are you listening?<em>  
><em>Wondering where you've been all my life<em>  
><em>I just started living<em>  
><em>Ooh oh, baby<em>  
><em>Are you listening?<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_When you say you love me_  
><em>Know I love you more<em>  
><em>And when you say you need me<em>  
><em>Know I need you more<em>  
><em>Boy, I adore you<em>  
><em>I adore you<em>

_Baby, can you hear me when I'm crying out for you?_  
><em>I'm scared, oh, so scared<em>  
><em>But when you're near me I feel like I'm standing with<em>  
><em>an army<em>  
><em>A man armed with weapons<em>  
><em>Hey, oh<em>

_When you say you love me_  
><em>Know I love you more<em>  
><em>And when you say you need me<em>  
><em>Know I need you more<em>  
><em>Boy, I adore you<em>  
><em>I adore you<em>

_I love lying next to you_  
><em>I could do this for eternity<em>  
><em>You and me<em>  
><em>We're meant to be in holy matrimony<em>  
><em>God knew exactly what he was doing<em>  
><em>When he led me to you<em>

_When you say you love me_  
><em>Know I love you more (I love you more)<em>  
><em>When you say you need me<em>  
><em>Know I need you more<em>  
><em>Boy, I adore you<em>  
><em>I adore you<em>

_When you say you love me_  
><em>Know I love you more<em>  
><em>And when you say you need me<em>  
><em>Know I need you more<em>  
><em>Boy, I adore you<em>  
><em>I adore you<em>

When Katie finished she herd a single person clapping. "Hello?" "That was a phenomenal performance best on I've seen." The man says making his way to the stage. "Excuse me who are you?" "I'm Tony Tomairo," He then hands Katie a business card. "Executive Producer of Sony Records." "Wow what-what are you doing here?" "One of my bosses recording artist is shooting a music video and they wanted to do it here...so I decided I would come and check out the stage." "Wait. Are you offering me a record deal?" "Well...if my boss likes it then maybe we can start you off singing one song on one of our artist records." "Thank you." "You're welcome meet us all here at around four. I'm expecting great things from you." "You will sir thank you."

xXx

"Santana!" Katie says I she puts her coat on the hook. "San-." Katie then and sees that the table was set up, quite nicely in her opinion. "There's my little Kitty-Kate." Santana says handing Katie a whine glass. "Santana what are you doing?" "Well it's been awhile since we went on a date. I took Sapph's and Orlando over to Kurt's and Rachel's." She then pulls out Katie's chair as Katie sits down. "Wow, Santana I'm impressed." She hums in response as she sits down in front of the former dancer. "Santana I have some great news!" "Really what is it?" "Well I went to the practice area and I just wanted to sing since I haven't done that in awhile and guess who was there?" "Who?" Santana says resting her head on her hand "Tony Tomairo." "As in _the_ Tony Tomairo, from Sony records?" "Yeah and he wants me to meet one of there singers and sing a song on the record." "Oh my gosh that's-that's amazing." Santana then get's up and comes over to Katie and kisses her. Santana then puts her arms loosely around Katie's neck, deepening the kiss. Katie moans as Santana smiled into the kiss. Katie and Santana pull apart for air, when they do they both blush. "Well, that was...good." "Yeah it, um...was." "So...you wanna go to the room?" "Yep."

xXx

"Back up dancers! Where are my back dancers?" A man says through a megaphone. The back up dancers then quickly run onto the stage. "Where is my new singer singing with ?" "I'm here!" Katie says walking in. "Ah! Here she is..." He trials off looking to Katie. "Katherine bu-." "Ah! Here she is Katherine." " !" "I'm here! I'm here! So is this the girl I'm singing with." "Yes this is Katherine." "But you can call me Katie." Katie says. The singer hums in response as she looks to see what Katie is wearing. She is wearing a Lacy Off-Shoulder Top, Velvet Tailored Jacket Checked Skinny Jeans and Cuff Ankle boots. "Okay, Katie come on let's go get you to make up." then nods over to the area behind the stage where some of the back up dancers were. "Ms.-." "You can call me Mercedes." _Mercedes?_ Katie thought. "By any chance do you know Santana Lopez?" "Yeah I was friends with her in high school. I heard she is engaged and has two kids." "Yeah I'm her fiancee." "You're Katie!?" "And you're Mercedes." "Wow. Santana has told me _so _much about you." "Ladies? _Love_ the chit-chat but we gotta get a move on with this!" "Alright, uh...Katie you stand right here." "Alright! Play back, roll speed and...action!"

__[Mercedes (Katie):]__

(Hahaha) Yo, remember back on the boogie (Mhh)  
>When cats use to harmonize like (Yeah)<br>(Yeah) Yo  
>Yo, my men and my women<br>Don't

_[Mercedes and Katie:]_  
>Forget about the dean<br>Sirat al-Mustaqim

_[Mercedes (Katie):]_  
>Yo (Haha)<br>It's about a thing (Uh, yo)

If ya feel real good (Yeah) wave your hands in the air (Uh)  
>And lick two shots in the atmosphere (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)<br>Yeah, yeah yeah (yeah yeah)  
>Yeah, (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) yeah yeah yeah yeah<br>(with Santana: Yeah) yeah, (yeah) yeah, (yeah) yeah, (yea)

_[Mercedes (with Katie):]_  
>Been three weeks since you've been looking (for your friend)<br>(The one you let hit it) and never (called you again) (_[Katie:]_ Uh)  
>'Member when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins (<em>[Katie:]<em> Uh, uh, yeah)  
>You act like you ain't hear him then gave him (a little trim)<br>To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend (_[Katie:]_ Pretend)  
>Like you wasn't down then you (called him again)<br>Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him (Katie_:]_ Yeah)  
>If you did it then, then you probably do it again,<p>

_[Mercedes (with Katie):]_  
>Showing off your (ass) 'cause you're thinking it's a trend<br>(Girlfriend), let me break it down for you again  
>You know I only say it 'cause (I'm truly genuine)<br>Don't be a (hardrock) when you're really a gem

_[Katie (Mercedes):]_  
>(with Mercedes: Babygirl), respect is just a minimum (Minimum)<br>Brothers messed up and you still defending them (Defendin' em')  
>Now Lauryn (Oh oh) is only human (Human)<br>You don't think I haven't been through the (_[with Mercedes:]_ same predicament)

_[Mercedes (Katie):]_  
>Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn. (Philly, Penn)<br>It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in (Because it's in)  
>Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans (European)<br>Fake nails done by Koreans  
>Come again<br>Yo, when, when  
>Come again,<br>(Yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah come again,  
>My friend come again,<br>Yeah yeah uh!

_[Mercedes with Katie (Katie):]_  
>Guys you know you better watch out (Uh, uh)<br>Some girls, some girls are only about  
>That thing, that thing, that thing<br>That thing, that thing, that thing (Yo!)

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Yo!<p>

_[Katie (with Mercedes):]_  
>The second verse is dedicated to the men (<em>[Mercedes:]<em> Men)  
>More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his (women)<br>Him and his men come in the club like hooligans  
>Don't care who they offend popping yang like you got yen (<em>[Mercedes:]<em> Got yen)  
>Let's not pretend, (they wanna pack pistol by they waist) men<br>Crystal by the case men, (still in they mother's basement)

_[Mercedes (with Katie):]_  
>The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men<br>Need to take care of their three and four kids men  
>They (facing a court case when the child's support late)<br>Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men (_[Katie:]_ Why?)  
>The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men (<em>[Katie:]<em> Why?)  
>The quick to shoot the ceiling stop acting like boys and be men (<em>[Katie:]<em> Be men)  
>How you gon' win (<em>[Katie:]<em> How you gon' win)  
>When you ain't right within<br>How you gon' win when you ain't right within (_[Katie:]_ Within)  
>How you gon' win when you ain't right within (<em>[Katie:]<em> Within)  
>Uh uh<br>Come again

_[Mercedes (with Katie):]_  
>Yo, (Yeah, yeah) when, when come again<p>

_[Mercedes with Katie (Katie):]_  
>Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)<br>Come again  
>My friend<p>

_[Mercedes (Katie):]_  
>Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah)<br>Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba)  
>Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba)<br>Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba)  
>Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba)<br>Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba)  
>Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba)<br>Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba)  
>Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba)<p>

_[Katie:]_  
>Girls you know you better watch out (<em>[Mercedes:]<em> Uh, uh huh)  
>Some guys, some guys are only about<br>That thing, that thing, that thing  
>That thing, (<em>[Mercedes:]<em> One thing) that thing, (that thing)  
>Yo!<p>

_[Mercedes:]_  
>Guys you know you better watch out<br>Some girls, some girls are only about  
>That thing, that thing, that thing<p>

_[Mercedes and Katie:]_  
>That thing, that thing, that thing<p>

"Alright were clear." One of the men say holding the camera. Everyone clapped as Mercedes high-fived Katie. "That was amazing Katie!" "I think you got a career ahead of you." "I agree." A man in a suit and tie says. "Katie I would like to offer you a record deal."

xXx

_Song(s) Used; Adore You~Miley Cyrus, Doo Wop~Mercedes Jones _

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I know you probably hate me ); I will TRY to update more.**

_**Disclaimer~ Doubt it...);**_


	16. Chapter 16 Katie's Suprise

Chapter 16

"Katie I would like to offer you a record deal."

Katie stood there eyes wide and mouth gaped open. "So is that a yes?" Katie nods her head. "Alright I will see you tomorrow morning at Sony Records and we will talk then. I have big plans for you Katie, big plans." The man in the suite and tie then leaves as Katie stood there in awe. "Congrats girl you got a record deal! You never know I could be hitting you up for a song." "I doubt it Mercedes." Mercedes shrugs as Katie grabs her bag."Well I gotta go I have to help Rachel with her bridesmaid shopping and I have to go and get fitted for my wedding dress." "Wait isn't the wedding not until next year." "Yeah but my sister has been breathing down my back because she thinks I should get my wedding dress ahead of time." "Well I'm coming." "D-don't you have to go to the recording studio?" "No." "Well, come on then!"

xXx

"Katie what about this one?" Rachel says pulling out a pure white floor length layered wave shape sequin trim wedding dress. "I like that one, I going to go try it on!" Katie then grabs the dress and takes it into the dressing room.

xXx

"Katie! Are you ready yet?" Rachel says. "Yeah girl I wanna see what you look like in the dress." Mercedes says. "Yeah I'll be out in a minute." Katie says turning around in the dress. She sighs, moves some hair out of her face and opens the door. "Oh my god, Kate you look amazing." Rachel says. "Turn around." Katie does as told showing off the corset back. "Stunning." A voice says causing the three girls to turn toward her. "A-Annabelle?" "Who-who is this?" Rachel says. "Rachel Mercedes, this is my ex-girlfriend Annabelle." "I didn't know you could be the marrying type." Annabelle says walking closer to the singer. "Your causing a scene." "You still don't like attention, I guess your still shy Kather-riney." "Annabelle _please_ don't call me that." "Oh and look who you have with you Mercedes Jones _and_ Rachel Berry, whoa someone get the press." "Huh, your ex-girlfriend is kind of a bitch." "Look the girl with the schnoz has a mouth." "Hey!" Another voice says. Annabelle turns around and laughs. "Hey Kasundra , long time no see." "You know that's not my name." "And does it look like I care?" "I don't know why you are acting so bad because remember what you looked in middle school." Kasey says handing Annabelle the picture. "That is photo shopped." "Is it?" Kasey says with a sly look in her eye. "I've always hated you." Annabelle says glaring at Kasey. She then turns to Katie and says. "By the way people say a wedding dress adds like...ten pounds so in your case ninety!" Annabelle then storms of as Katie looks down to her stomach. "Kate don't worry about her, you're beautiful."

_Now I'm not so sure._ Katie thought

xXx

"Katie are you ready?" A man in a suit and tie says pushing a button. Katie puts up an okay sign as the music began

_((Katie))_  
><em>Mama said, you're a pretty girl<em>  
><em>What's in your head it doesn't matter<em>  
><em>Brush your hair, fix your teeth<em>  
><em>What you wear is all that matters<em>

_Just another stage_  
><em>Pageant the pain away<em>  
><em>This time I'm gonna take the crown<em>  
><em>Without falling down, down, down<em>

_Pretty hurts_  
><em>Shine the light on whatever's worse<em>  
><em>Perfection is the disease of a nation<em>  
><em>Pretty hurts<em>  
><em>Shine the light on whatever's worse<em>  
><em>Tryna fix something<em>  
><em>But you can't fix what you can't see<em>  
><em>It's the soul that needs the surgery<em>

_Blonder hair, flat chest_  
><em>TV says bigger is better<em>  
><em>South beach, sugar free<em>  
><em>Vogue says<em>  
><em>Thinner is better<em>

_Ain't no doctor or pill that can take the pain away_  
><em>The pain's inside<em>  
><em>And nobody frees you from your body<em>  
><em>It's the soul that needs surgery<em>  
><em>It's my soul that needs surgery<em>  
><em>Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far<em>  
><em>And you break when the paper signs you in the dark<em>  
><em>You left a shattered mirror<em>  
><em>And the shards of a beautiful girl<em>

_When you're alone all by yourself_  
><em>And you're lying in your bed<em>  
><em>Reflection stares right into you<em>  
><em>Are you happy with yourself?<em>  
><em>It's just a way to masquerade<em>  
><em>The illusion has been shed<em>  
><em>Are you happy with yourself?<em>  
><em>Are you happy with yourself?<em>  
><em>Yes<em>

"That was amazing Katie, bulls eye." Katie forces a smile as everyone starts to leave the room.

xXx

"I'm home!" "Hey Kit-Kate how was dress shopping?" Santana says pouring some tea. "Like I would tell you." "Well...I gotta try sometimes." "Where are the twins?" Blaine offered to watch them so we..." Santana trails off as she kisses Katie. "Could spend the afternoon together." Katie sighs as rest her head on Santana's shoulder. "You always know how to make me happy." Katie says snuggling more into Santana's neck. "Why aren't you happy?" Katie moves out from under Santana and sighs. "Well when me Rachel and Mercedes were at my dress fitting I ran into one of my e-." "Katie, your beautiful, no scratch that you sexy, don't listen to what that bitch has to say. "Bu-." Katie was then cut off by Santana giving her a kiss. "Wh-." Santana cut Katie off by again kissing her on the lips. Katie put her arms loosely around Santana's neck deepening the kiss. "Now do you believe me?" Santana says in between kisses. "Totally." Katie breaths out. Santana laughs as she gives Katie on more kiss and then pulls away. "Tana..." Katie whined. "I'm sorry Kit-Kate, but I have some friends flying in that would really like to meet you." "C-." Katie was then cut off by the doorbell ringing. "Who's at the door?" Katie shrugs. "I'm not expecting anybody." Katie then opens the door as her mouth gapes open. "Hello Katherine."

"Mom,Dad?

xXx

_Song(s) Used- Pretty Hurts~Katie(Originally By Beyonce)_

**Disclaimer~Doubt It**

**Hello my readers ****I am SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile it's been hectic with school stuff and all, but I am trying. Heads up there will be about four more chapters left in this story but don't worry there will be a sequel **


	17. Chapter 17 Meeting New Directions

Chapter 17

**Warning; Swearing**

xXx

"Mom,Dad?"

Katie stood there frozen as her mom squealed and hugged her. "There's my baby!" She then pulls away and walks in. "Is this you fiancee?" "Umm...y-." Her mom squeals as hugs Santana. "I'm Jessica and this is my husband Eric." Santana nods on acknowledgement as Katie closes the door and sits on the couch. "Mom wh-what are you doing here?" "Me and your father heard about your record deal and we wanted to congratulate you." "_That's_ what this is about!" Santana and Katie say in unison. "What are you talking about?" "Mom, what if I told you I didn't get a record deal?" "We would still be here Katherine." Katie shook her head as she stepped in front of Jessica. "If you cared so much where were you when I graduated from Julliard top of my class I might add." "We-." Katie didn't let her finish. "Don't even try to make and excuse! You don't care about me, or any of us! All _you_ care about is how much money _you _get." Jessica and Eric both stood there in shock looking at there now grown daughter. "Katherine Elizabeth Smith don't you dare use that tone with your mother!" Eric says. "No I think I will! See I'm not a little kid anymore you can't tell me what to do! So let me give you a piece of my mind!" They both sit on the couch as Santana stands by Katie side and holds her hand. "I have hated you for the past twenty-five years of my life! I have never heard one of you said your proud of me!" "I don't understand how it's so _fucking _hard to say 'Good Job Katie' could you please explain to me how you can't mange to say that." "Katherine we were to cau-." "Yeah!" "You were too fucking caught up with Elizabeth that you can't take 30 seconds away from her to say it." "I have always knew you were a disgrace ever since you told us you were gay!" "Okay wait hold up!" Santana says. "You two think that being gay is a crime?" "No I jus-." "There's no excuse about it. I don't even understand how you could be this way to your kid." Jessica and Eric got up. "You know what we don't have to take this." Santana walked to the door and open it. Jessica and Eric both gasp as they walk out as Katie sits on the couch. "Kate are you okay?" Santana says sitting on the couch. Katie lunges toward Santana and starts to cry. "I'm-I'm r-really sorry you had to see that." Katie said in between sobs. "Katie you have noting to apologize for." "San we should go, we are going to be late." "Katie you don't have to go if you don't want to I mean they were pretty hard on you." "No I'm fine...I've dealt with worse." "You must've been badass when you were younger." Katie laughs. "Okay you go get the twins and I will grab their bags." "Aright." _  
><em>

xXx

Katie looked down at her phone as she moved Orlando on her hip. "What are you looking at?" Katie quickly pushes the sleep button on her phone and turned to Santana. "Nothing Tana." She says smiling brightly. Santana rolls her eyes as she walks in. "Santana Lopez long time no see." "Hey Puck get any girls pregnant." Santana jokes. "No." Puck then looks to the baby and Santana's hip. "But it looks like you have. Where's the mommy?" "I don't know..." Santana trails off as she looks to see Katie giggling about something on her phone. "Katie." No response. "Katie." Still no response." "Katherine!" Katie jumps. "Come on." Katie sighs as she hits the sleep button on her phone and goes and joins Santana and Puck. "Kate this is my friend Noah Puckerman, Puck this is my fiancee Katie." "Should I call you Puck or Noah?" "You can call me Noah." Noah says with a smile. "I thought that was only for me!" Rachel says putting a hand on her chest pretending to be hurt. Katie laughs. "Just because your a Broadway star doesn't mean you get every thing to yourself." "Santana!" Someone says. "Trouty mouth!" Santana says giving the man a hug. "Hi, I'm Sam." The man whose name is Sam smiles toward the former dancer. "Hi Sam I'm..." "Katie, yeah Mercedes has told me about you." "Whoa you guys already started with the reunion!?" "Artie!" Santana squeals. "This your fiancee?" "Yeah Katie this is Artie, Artie this is Katie." "It happened when I was eight." Artie said making Katie realize she was staring. "Was I staring? Sorry." "No it's fine I get that a lot." "So you guys wanna get the table now and we will just wait for the others?" "Yeah that sounds like a plan." Sam says.

xXx

"Really! She got a dye job!" Katie says laughing hysterically. "It wasn't _that_ bad." "Q, it was really bad. She even had a Ryan Seacrest tattoo, and it looked like Puck." "Whoa!" Puck said causing everyone to laugh. "What about you Santana, remember the time you went skinny dipping." Katie looked over at Santana, eyebrows raised. "_You_ went skinny dipping." "It was only one time." Santana defended. "Your such a dork!" Katie says kissing her fiancee on the cheek. The rest of the time was spent with each of them playfully insulting one another and sharing stories. "So Katie...you think you could sing us a song I mean we _are_ at the Spotlight Diner." "No...I can't." "Don't get shy on us now Kit-Kate." Kasey says shifting Orlando onto her opposite hip. "Fine, but you gotta do this one with me." Kasey sighs as she hands Orlando to Jake who is already holding Sapphire.

_ **((Kasey))**_

_ 'm gonna love ya_  
><em>Until you hate me<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna show ya<em>  
><em>What's really crazy<em>  
><em>You shoulda known better<em>  
><em>Than to mess with me honey<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya<em>  
><em>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<em>  
><em>Like a black widow, baby<em>  
><em><br>_

_**((Katie))**_

_This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same_  
><em>First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray<em>  
><em>We went from nothin' to somethin', likin' to loving<em>  
><em>It was us against the world, and now we just fuckin'?<em>  
><em>It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you<em>  
><em>Feelin' stupid for all the time that I gave you<em>  
><em>And I wanted all or nothin' for us, ain't no place in between<em>  
><em>Might be me believing what you say that you'll never mean<em>  
><em>Like it'll last forever, but now forever ain't as long<em>  
><em>If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be stuck singing this song<em>  
><em>Thought you were different for my last,<em>  
><em>But now, you've got it mirrored<em>  
><em>And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer.<em>  
><em>Now sing...<em>  
><em><strong><br>**_

_**((Kasey))**_

_You used to be thirsty for me_  
><em>But now you wanna be set free<em>  
><em>This is the web, the web that you weave<em>  
><em>So baby now rest in peace (Katie:It's all over with now)<em>

_I'm gonna love ya_  
><em>Until you hate me<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna show ya<em>  
><em>What's really crazy<em>  
><em>You shoulda known better<em>  
><em>Than to mess with me honey<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya,<em>  
><em>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<em>  
><em>Like a black widow baby<em>  
><em><strong><br>((Katie))**_

_I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts_  
><em>Just to get you I'm doin' whatever works<em>  
><em>You had never meet nobody, that'll do ya how I do ya<em>  
><em>That'll bring ya to your knees, praise Jesus, hallelujah<em>  
><em>Imma make ya beg for it, plead for it<em>  
><em>'Til you fell like you breathe for it<em>  
><em>'Til you'd do any and everything for it,<em>  
><em>I want you to fiend for it, wake up and dream for it<em>  
><em>'Til it's got you gasping for air and you lean for it<em>  
><em>Till they have a cat scan to check on your mind and there's nothing<em>  
><em>but me on it, on it, on it<em>  
><em>Now it's me time, believe that, if it's yours and you want it<em>  
><em>I wouldn't promise i need that<em>  
><em>'Til I'm everywhere that you be at, I can't fall back or quit<em>  
><em>Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want shit<em>

_**((Kasey))**_

_You used to be thirsty for me_  
><em>But now you wanna be set free<em>  
><em>This is the web, the web that you weave<em>  
><em>So baby now rest in peace (Katie:It's all over with now)<em>

_I'm gonna love ya_  
><em>Until you hate me<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna show ya<em>  
><em>What's really crazy<em>  
><em>You should've known better<em>  
><em>Than to mess with me harder<em>  
><em>I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya<em>  
><em>Gonna love ya, gonna love ya<em>  
><em>Like a black widow, baby<em>

Everyone cheers and claps as Katie and Kasey take a bow.

xXx

"So Katie, the girls and I were wondering if we could come over your place and help you with your wedding?" Katie smiles. "Yeah, that would be awesome thank Tina!" Katie then hug Tina before she and Mike leave. Now it was only Santana and Katie, so they decided to take a walk. "So...skinny dipping?"

"Long story Kit-Kate..." Santana trials off as she Kisses Katie's forehead.

"Long story."

xXx

**Hello my readers I am SO sorry this chapter is so late I am just starting to get used to middle school (gives you a hint how old I am. -like you were even wondering-) Even thought I haven't finished the story I would like to Thank you for all of views favorites and follows. It's amazing how much feed back I get, and this is my first story, that I put on . So overall thanks.**

**Anyways...**

**Until we meet again...**


	18. Chapter 18 The Beginning of the End

Chapter 18

**Okay so you know how I said I was going up to twenty chapters? Yeah I lied this is going to be the last chapter. But don't fall back (cause you told you to fall forward) there is going to be a squeal I just have no title for it. But I hope you like the last Chapter...**

* * *

><p>"Okay...so when is the wedding?" Kurt ask. Katie, Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt where all sitting in the floor in a circle planning Katie and Santana's wedding. "June 21st." "Summer Solstice?" Katie puts her hands up in defense. "I like the date, sue me." Everyone laughs as Kurt takes a sip of his drink. "Okay on to the next thing, order of march?" "Well...first would be my bridesmaids Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes." Quinn and Mercedes look at Katie with a surprised expression. "Really! We get to be your bridesmaid?" "I might've <em>just<em> met you but...you guys are awesome." "Anyways...Santana picked Brittany Tina and one of her old friends, Samantha." Kurt nods as her writes something down in his notebook. "After that?" "After that, it would be the ring bearer which would be my cousin Justin and the flower girl, my niece Amanda." "Okay and who's walking you down the aisle?" "Jake." Everyone looked at her. "Shouldn't your dad do that?" Rachel says. "Yeah." Quinn agrees. "My dads not into the whole same-sex thing; I just..." She sighs. "Don't want to talk about it." They all nod as they continue planning the wedding.

xXx

"I love you, you know that?" Santana says. Her and Katie were taking a walk since Katie need to go to the studio and they were done planning for today. "Yeah. Oh I got you something!" Katie says jumping up and down like a child, making Santana laugh. Katie takes out a white box with the word '_forever_' printed across the top. Santana gasp as she picks up the bracelet. "Read what the bracelet says." "_Me. You. Us. Forever. ~Katie Santana_ 2014~." Santana looked at Katie. "I love it." She says hugging the shorter girl. "I knew you would." Katie says looking proud of herself. "You're such a dork." "Yep. but I'm _your_ dork." She kisses Santana on the nose. "Come one I wanna get to Starbucks."

xXx

"I've never really expected this to happen to my life." Katie says looking out the window. "What do you mean?" "All of this. You. Orlando and Sapphire. The wedding. Everything." Santana places Katie's coffee in front of her. "Well sometimes things play out better then you expect." Katie chuckles. "How about we take our coffee and head to the stage. I have a surprise."

xXx

Katie pulled Santana into the practice room and left her at the door. "Stay there okay?" Santana nodded as Katie ran up to the stage.

**_((Katie))_**

_The day we met,_  
><em>Frozen I held my breath<em>  
><em>Right from the start<em>  
><em>I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...<em>  
><em>... beats fast<em>

Santana rolls her eyes as she joins her soon-to-be-wife.

**_((Santana))_**

_Colors and promises_  
><em>How to be brave?<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>

**_((Both))_**

_One step closer_

**_((Katie))_**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

**_((Santana))_**

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>

**_((Both))_**

_One step closer_

**_((Katie))_**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

**_((Santana))_**

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more...<em>

**_((Katie))_**

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**_((Santana))_**

_One step closer_

**_((Katie))_**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

Once they finished Santana pulled Katie into a kiss.

And that...was...that.

xXx

_Song(s) Used- A Thousand Year~Christina Perri_

**Hello my beautiful readers you have JUST finished Stranger on the Street. But don't worry like I said there will be a sequel. Thanks for all the likes follows favorites and reviews. This was my first story and I didn't think anyone would read so..yeah.**

**Until We Meet Again... **


End file.
